Engobe
Un engobe es una suspensión de partículas de arcilla en agua,Dictionary Of Ceramics. Arthur Dodd & David Murfin. 3rd edition. The Institute Of Minerals1994. o bien de los componentes que conforman una pasta cerámica. Esta mezcla de partículas con agua se aplica a la superficie de la pieza de arcilla para formar una capa o revestimiento, a menudo bruñida antes de la cocción. También se usa como término general para cualquier suspensión, como una papilla.a fine-particle clay mixture with water that can be applied to the surface of a clay body to form a layer or coating, often burnished before firing. Also used as a general term for any suspension, as a slurry (Kingrey & Vandiver 1986) Puede tener color de origen natural, o bien añadiendo óxidos y pigmentos, se aplican sobre una pieza en estado de cuero, o bizcochada. Los colores de los engobes se puede acentuar con la aplicación de un vidriado sobre su superficie. Un engobe tiene que estar adecuado a la temperatura propia de la arcilla, en el caso de que sobrepase dicha temperatura, por poner un ejemplo, arcilla roja, de baja, a 1280ºC, constituye a esta temperatura, generalmente un esmalte en si mismo, en este caso café con leche. A groso modo la composición de un engobe se da por: # material arcilloso # cristal cerámico o esmalte transparente para lograr la adherencia (10% +/) # Colorante. Normalmente un defloculante, tal como el silicato de sodio, se añade a la suspensión para dispersar las partículas y, por tanto, permitir un mayor contenido de sólidos. La adición del defloculante permite que el contenido de agua sea mínimo, lo que reduce la cantidad de encogimiento al realizar las piezas en moldes. La mezcla puede ser a mano o más generalmente en un blunger. Tipos #Engobe, no contiene más del 10% de fundente añadido, es simplemente el barro con agua. #Esmaltinas (vitreous slip),es un material intermedio entre un engobe y un esmalte. Lo logras agregándole a un engobe un 30 0 50% más de esmalte transparente.Engobes - pigmentos - óxidos #Esmalte de arcilla, contiene un % más elevado, sobre el 50%. Ejemplo típico es el 50 % de cenizas y arcilla Determinación de la densidad de un engobe, pasta o esmalte. El método de Bernard Leach, consiste en una sencilla varilla, con un lastre en la punta. Esta flota en los líquidos y dependiendo de la densidad especifica de cada liquido, lo hace en mayor o menor medida, determinando así la densidad, una vez tomada la muestra, con una marca pues para siempre.Nota:No confundir con el concepto de fluidez, del vidriado, en la fusión. Para sacar la densidad se realiza de la siguiente manera: Herramienta: bascula y una probeta de 100 ml. #paso 1. se pesa la probeta #paso 2. a la probeta se le ponen 100 ml. de esmalte y se pesa #paso 3. al resultado del paso 2 le restas el peso de la probeta (paso 1) #paso 4. al resultado del paso 3 lo divides entre 100 (partes de esmalte) El resultado es la densidad. densidad del esmalte Estudio de color según el transparente empleado Véase * , recopilación del foro de Manises. Fuente Enlace externo *Formulación y modificación de engobes Categoría:Engobe Categoría:Esmalte